


maybe we're on the same line

by yunyeos



Series: rumir week 2020 [2]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Two superheroes escape a factory. Except Rupert isn't necessarily a hero.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: rumir week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	maybe we're on the same line

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: masks

Rupert could hardly breathe as he raced down the corridor, in tow with the mysterious hero. Unfortunately, or maybe luckily, this hero thought Rupert was his ally, which was why he's dragging Rupert out of the factory to make sure he's safe and can continue to save more civilians.

But really, Rupert was in the factory to detonate a bomb as ordered to by his boss Despair. But he hardly knew a thing about bombs and as he spent too much time figuring out just how to set it off, the hero discovered him crouched over fiddling with the mass of wires.

A bold voice asked, startling Rupert, "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I... uh," Rupert froze up and stood up too quickly that his head spun and let the bomb fall to the ground. Then the screen on the device which had been blank this entire time came to life, displaying a countdown of one hour.

Then the air became heavy and stuffy as the bomb emitted a rancid stench. Smoke began to fill the small room.

"Huh." Rupert was surprised at how easy that was. Then he covered his nose to avoid passing out.

"What!" The hero gasped. He reached over and grabbed Rupert's arm with a tight grip. Whatever base he's from, they sure trained him well, Rupert thought absentmindedly, almost dreamily. Wait, what? "We have to go."

So Rupert let the hero lead the way and he followed. They ran and ran, cut corners and burst through doors just to escape the maze-like factory.

There were two types of heroes. Superheroes, the ones that could fly and shoot lasers through their eyes and receive everyone's adoration because of their powers, and just simply heroes. Heroes also helped to save the world but on a smaller scale and their main "power" is their developed agility or strength.

Rupert couldn't tell which kind of hero this stranger was. Maybe he was indeed a hero, forever living in the shadow of someone superior than him, or he was a larger-than-life superhero who's just holding back on his powers.

Rupert wouldn't know; he's barely allowed to leave the lair unless he begs or receives the one in a million chance to complete a mission. He supposed there was an obvious reason for that as he's in this predicament.

They continued until a door came into view, one that had a window revealing the sunset. Together they rushed towards it and stumbled into the parking lot.

The escape wasn't over quite yet, though, but the opportunity to breathe fresh air again was relieving. The hero dragged Rupert out of the parking lot, past several hills until the factory appeared miniscule.

Rupert bent forward to lean on his knees, panting. He could hardly stand so he collapsed on a patch of grass, still breathing hard. That was more running than he did in a while. His stamina coach would be proud.

Rupert opened his eyes to see the hero casting a shadow over him as he stood by. He accepted the hand that was offered to him and got up, brushing himself off.

"Now what?" Rupert asked.

"I guess we just wait for it to go off. We should be at a safe distance now. You were lucky that no one was in there," the hero said.

Lucky was far from it. Now Rupert would have to report back to his boss that he got discovered by a hero, no one died, and they had one less bomb to use. Then Rupert would have to face another couple of months stuck in the lair because he clearly wasn't fit to be an independent villain.

"Yeah," Rupert croaked out. "So lucky. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the House of Power," he said.

"Really? With those bulging muscles, I'd never have known," Rupert commented.

He laughed. The cloth that framed his eyes shifted as he smiled. He had a beautiful smile, from what Rupert can see. "How about you? Where are you from?"

Rupert felt his heart rate spike as he anticipated receiving this question but not answering it. Of course Despair had to pick such an obvious name! "I'm from, uh. The Hespair Douse."

"The Hespair Douse?" and oh god, he genuinely tried to pronounce it. Cold sweat ran down Rupert's back as the other rubbed his chin in thought. "Never heard of it before."

"Yeah, haha, we're kinda indie," Rupert replied. "Anyway. Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. And if you want, we can see each other again and train. Because you may need to learn a bit more for future missions," he explained.

"Really?" Rupert asked. "You'd do that?" Rupert sounded way too hopeful. He was calling him a scrawny little thing! But Rupert didn't care. He almost accepted the offer immediately but stopped himself.

Something about this hero was strangely inviting. Rupert knew he was purely good-hearted, unlike himself. Why else would he save him? Rupert also knew that interacting with him for any longer would lead him on even more. To accept this offer would be to take even further advantage of him, and Rupert couldn't do that. He might as well have refused his help and died there from the bomb's fumes.

Rupert was acutely aware of their differences, even down to the fabric which disguised their faces. The hero's mask was perfect, just like the rest of him, complimenting his attractive features and adding a sense of mystery. Rupert knew he appeared like a total mess, disheveled with a crooked mask that revealed the majority of his face.

Rupert felt like he knew what kind of person this hero was from the get-go, but inversely, this hero didn't know a thing about Rupert.

"Okay," Rupert managed to say. "I'll see you around."

The hero offered him a kind, reliable smile. "Alright."

Rupert returned to his lair. On the television was a report about the bombing of the empty factory. Despair was disappointed as Rupert predicted, but he accepted that the henchman at least got some damage done to the land.

Rupert was restless even as he retired for the day in the bunks, replaying the encounter in his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about the hero, how good he was to be true, and how he led him on, how he continued to fool him.


End file.
